


Peach

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [39]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, My Revolution - Miracle of Sound, it's round like a peach, something the-solar-surfer and I were talking about one day, totally a modern AU headcanon, Élise blogs about Arno's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Élise blogs about her boyfriend's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSolarSurfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSolarSurfer/gifts).



“ _Révolution dans les rues, je vois le chaos en dessous. La justice est une rivière rouge; je te cherche, où es-tu?_ ” Élise muttered, foot tapping out the beat of the music. She glanced away from the computer screen, flipped a fragilely thin page of the thousand plus pages of some French literature book, before glancing back at the screen. “ _My revolution carries me…_ ” she muttered, as she uploaded yet another picture of her boyfriend’s butt. “His butt after a shower,” she muttered, typing in the title before hitting the post button.

            She pulled up the paper she was supposed to be writing on some dead French author and poet, the same author of the stupidly thick book she was supposed to be reading. She swore her professor was a mad man, what with his two off colored eyes. Élise shook her head as she typed out more sentences.  She always got As on her paper, so she wasn’t too worried. A knock sounded on her door. “Élise? Élise, can I come in?”

            It was Arno. “Door’s open,” she called, exiting out of her internet browser. The door open to reveal her boyfriend, flour on his clothes and some pale purple icing on his cheek. “Arno,” she said.

            “Hey.” He sat down on the foot of the bed and grabbed her foot. “Nice nails.”  
            “Got them done last week,” she said as she pulled her headphones out. “What brings you to my room?”

            “I need a favor,” Arno said, gentle messaging her foot. Élise sighed.

            “Well, you’re gonna have to wait until I get this paper written,” Élise said. Arno tapped her foot lightly.

            “Not that type of favor,” he said, “can I borrow your laptop?”

            Élise stilled. “Why?” she asked warily, arching a brow. “What’s wrong with yours?”

            “It’s broken.”

            “How? Did you let Jacob drop it from the roof?”

            Arno’s eyes grew wide. “What! No!” he shook his head. “It won’t turn on, so it’s in the shop. I have to write a paper and my professor won’t take anything hand written.”

            “I can’t imagine why,” Élise said, “your handwriting is atrocious.”

            “Please, Élise,” Arno asked. “This is the last gen. ed. class I need.”

            “No,” Élise said, going back to writing her paper. Arno stopped rubbing her foot. “Don’t stop Arno, it felt good.”

            “Why can’t I borrow your laptop, Élise?” Arno asked.

            “Because.”

            “Élise.”

            “The answer is no Arno,” Élise said, looking at him. “Type it up on the school’s computers.”

            “Élise!” Arno protested, a pout on his face. “Please?”

            “No,” Élise repeated, watching as Arno dropped her foot onto the bed and stood.

            “Fine, you can’t have any of the cookies I’m making,” he snipped. Élise rolled her eyes. “I’m serious.”

            “Uh-huh. I’m sure Jacob will love your cookies,” Élise muttered, going back to writing her paper. Arno stayed for a moment longer before exiting the room. Élise breathed a sigh of relief and waited five minutes before opening her internet browser again. She clicked on the tumblr icon on her bookmark bar. “Oh wow,” she muttered, blushing at how many notes her latest post of Arno’s butt got. “Round like a peach, huh.” Élise giggled, before going into her folder and looking for more good pictures of Arno’s ass.

 

* * *

 

            Arno opened his eyes once he was sure Élise was asleep. He looked down at her, snuggled up close to him, using his shoulder as a pillow. He smiled, wanting to stroke her face but he didn’t want to wake her. Carefully, Arno slid his arm from beneath her head, quickly replacing it with a pillow before getting out of bed. He tiptoed to the other side and picked up Élise’s laptop. He sat in a chair and opened it, turning it on. He was met with a prompt for a password. “Shit,” Arno muttered, before typing in the first thing that came to mind. The password was denied. He tried the next one he could think of, that too was denied. He looked at the hint. “Arno will never get it,” he muttered. “What the hell does that even mean?”

            He tried again, and again, until the computer prompted him that if he failed to enter the password one more time it would lock itself. Sighing in defeat, Arno closed the lid to Élise’s laptop and crawled back into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
>  
> 
> Save an author; leave a review


End file.
